


There Is No Story Here

by transmarkcohen



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 01:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/pseuds/transmarkcohen
Summary: Measure in report cards, in births..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/gifts).



Grocery List 12/22

Tomatoes   
Milk  
Baby formula  
Chicken tikka masala  
Eggs  
Bread  
Spicy food - doritos, snacks  
Oreos  
Flour  
Salt (kosher)   
Medicine (pick up from pharmacy) 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Transcript of a voicemail._ **

****“Hey, Mrs. Cohen! We wanted to know how your grandson is doing. We’d come up to Scarsdale and see how little Jacob’s doing, but work’s been crazy recently...we also wanted to know how your grandson’s parents are doing. Especially the one who gave birth to him. Can’t wait to see you again! Love, Mimi. Joanne’s at work right now. Cases are crazy since they passed that act in February. Bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

[Picture of a baby.]

Image description: An infant in swaddling clothes. The photo is black and white. The child has wispy blond hair and is holding a hand up to his face, curled into a fist. Eyes are half-closed. Underneath the image is scrawled in sharpie, “Jacob-my grandson! One month old today.” Even further under is written a name, “Sarah.” The photo is new, glued onto the thick page of a photo album. Written next to the photo is “12/16.” 


	4. Chapter 4

CASE #126 

EXCERPT

Attorney: Joanne Jefferson 

Case #126 is the 126th for the Alternate Proposal Act. Joanne Jefferson is the defending attorney. 

-[judge’s name redacted] 

Each new - from now on indicates a new person speaking. 

-Your Honor, I don’t understand why this-I don’t get it. 

-It is the law, Ms. Jefferson, and to be challenged at this point is nearly ridiculous. 

-My client has done nothing wro-

-Incorrect. Your client must be tried. And subsequently executed. 

-Sir!

-I must state the truth. 

-This law, if I may speak so crudely, is bullshit. 

-You must not speak as such if you wish to keep your position, Ms. Jefferson. If you truly are a miss...? 

-Sir, that is directly tr-

-Back to your client. Why is he innocent? 

-She. 

-Excuse me? 

-I have told you multiple times, Your...Honor. Your question should be “Why is she innocent?” 

[To read the rest of this court proceeding, pay $14.95 for the PDF. This will not be released to the public for free yet.]


	5. Chapter 5

[Sticky note on a refrigerator.] 

I’m leaving before either of you wake up-have a good day! Taking Jacob with me to the grocery store!

_thanks mrs cohen_

**roger don’t write on the note**

_look who’s talking_

**good point**

_mark_

**what**

_u wanna have sex_

**are. are you serious?**

_ya_

**meet you in our room in three seconds** _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Found in the notes on Mark’s phone.

 

_thoughts during sex because shut up I’m bored_

_cool white sheets against my back_

_thrusting thrusting thrusting into me_

_my mind wanders_

_I think his is too_

_these are just motions at this point_

_to keep us occupied_

_we’re so bored_

_nowhere to go in months_

_after the agonizing pain of Jacob’s birth_

_god that hurt so much_

_boredom_

_boredom is everywhere_

_yes roger this is an actual poem_


	7. Chapter 7

[note on Roger’s phone] 

-get medicine 

-fuckin baby

-i have a fuckin kid 

-Jesus 


End file.
